1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface light-emitting device for emitting light from a surface having a wide area and an automated transaction apparatus using the surface light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automated transaction apparatuses such as automated teller machines (ATM) at banks and information kiosk terminals at convenience stores, as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-66252, a guide lamp is often provided in the vicinity of each of input/output interfaces such as a paper discharge port of a printer, a card insertion hole of a magnetic card reader, a non-contact IC card port and an image scanner to guide an operator by indicating an input/output interface to be operated with light radiation. Generally, such a guide lamp is formed of a transparent acryl member or the like fitted in the vicinity of the input/output interface and a light source arranged behind the transparent acryl or the like and emitting the light as required.
To facilitate the recognition of the input/output interface by the operator, each guide lamp is preferably sufficiently large to emit light from a wide surface. However, to emit light from a wide surface, a plurality of LEDs or lamps have to be arranged in a matrix in a plane, and therefore, a great number of LEDs or lamps are required. Further, to emit light from an annular surface around the card insertion hole of the magnetic card reader or the paper discharge port of the printer or from a card port surface itself of the non-contact IC card port, a light source such as an LED has to be arranged behind the transparent acrylic member. However, since a printer unit, a magnetic card reader unit, a communication unit and a scanner unit are provided inside the transaction apparatus behind the paper discharge port of the printer, the card insertion hole of the card reader, the card port surface of the non-contact IC card port and the scan surface of the image scanner, respectively, the light source cannot be arranged freely and it is difficult to emit light from a wide area.